The power consumption of computers, especially the power consumption of the central processing units (CPU)s used in them is increasing. As examples, the total power of a laptop computer in a few years has increased from about 10 watts to now around 50 watts, and that of a desktop computer has increased form 300 watts to about 500 watts. The CPU portion of the overall power has increased from about 2 to about 18 watts and is expected in the future to approach 40 watts in laptop computers and 30 to 150 watts in desktop computers. Most of the CPU power will have to be dissipated and the efficiency of the dissipation is becoming a critical consideration.
There has been some effort in the art using combinations of fans, fins and heat pipe thermal conveyance that have produced systems where the elements in working and being positioned separately, have not achieved high efficiency. There is a need developing in the art for a heat transfer system where all the elements work bring interdependency and efficiency to the system.